falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drake Storm
Once a soldier serving the Enclave, Drake Storm fled the destruction of that organisation in the Capitol Wasteland and headed north in order to sever ties with his past. He settled in Rutland, Vermont, where he now works as a treasure hunter, gun for hire and general-purpose adventurer. History Drake Storm was born in Raven Rock on the outskirts of the Capitol Wasteland on July 7th, 2257. His formative years were ones of complete immersion in the Enclave and its culture as he was moulded and shaped to a loyal citizen who would uphold the destiny of rebuilding America and making it great again. From an early age one of his passions was the Johnny Enclave series of animated shorts that had been produced by the Enclave as propaganda and indoctrination tools. Drake grew to love the shorts, finding them to be very amusing while eating up their messages of the Enclave’s destiny compared to the degenerate savagery of the wastelands and their inhabitants. His formative years were also shaped by another influence, one that was far less intentional. Brock Rockford was another Enclave Youth who, while only being six months older was always bigger and stronger than Drake. From an early age, Brock took to bullying his fellow, enjoying picking on somebody who was smaller and weaker than he was. This rivalry would continue as they grew, with the pair of them sharing a relationship of mutual antagonism even as they also shared classes. And while Rockford always was the physically stronger of the two, Drake proved to be far more academically gifted, perpetually outshining his tormentor. Naturally this served only to further fuel Rockford’s antagonism. As he reached adulthood, Drake found himself drawn towards the Enclave’s Department of the Army. Millitary service seemed to be a natural fit for him, as he saw it as a way to help bring about the Enclave’s destiny of rebuilding America. He eagerly joined their forces, throwing himself into his training with a drive and determination to emulate his animated childhood idol. Even in training, Drake showed great potential as a soldier. He was quick-witted and fast thinking; agile, swift and possessed keen hand-eye coordination. At the same time, he seemed to be a firm believer in the Enclave’s plans for the future, loyal and willing to follow orders without question. There was, however, one obstacle to his training. Brock had also joined the Department of the Army, and proved to be every bit as adversarial as he had been in past. The pair of them constantly competed against each other in order to be the best they could be while proving that they were better than their rival. Every aspect of their training became a contest, as if nothing else mattered. As they progressed, this rivalry became even more physical as Brock again chose to use his strength to bully Drake and put him down. However, now Drake was better equipped to deal with such harassment, and learned to fight back. Eventually, Brock was forced to back down an accept Drake as an equal, even if he didn’t like it. Events in the Capitol Wasteland soon focused Drake’s life away from bullying and petty rivalries and onto more pressing matters. Drake was deployed as a part of an X-02 Power Armor team that operated in the Wasteland as a part of the Enclave’s plans to rebuild America. In this role he saw conflict against Raiders and Super Mutants, which only served to underscore his belief in the Encalve’s destiny. After all, the Raiders were despicable, vile people without a shred of humanity, and it wads clear that the Capitol Wasteland would be better off without them. Likewise, the Super Mutants of the region were obviously subhuman brutes that were too degenerate and violent to be allowed to live. It was in conflict with the Brotherhood of Steel that he first began to question these philosophies. The Enclave’s propaganda depicted the Brotherhood as being little more than wasteland scavengers who were playing with technology that they did not understand. And yet, Drake found them to be capable opponents and far more dangerous than he had expected. Far from not understanding their weapons, the Brotherhood’s soldiers in their vintage T-45d and T-51b Power Armor suits proved to be capable of matching the supposedly superior Enclave forces. Any illusions of the Enclave’s superiority that Drake might have still held were dashed with the deployment of Liberty Prime. The massive war machine was able to easily defeat their forces, while demonstrating that the Brotherhood were anything but primitive savages. Drake managed to survive the fall of Project Purity, and was among those forces that fell back to Andrews Air Force Base. However, even without the aid of Liberty Prime, the Brotherhood were again able to defeat the Enclave’s forces, shattering what was left of them. While his suit was disabled, Drake managed to survive the battle. Realising that the Enclave would not be welcome in the Brotherhood’s new world, he opted to flee the Capitol Wasteland rather than risk capture. He travelled north, doing his best to blend in with other travellers while trying to avoid drawing attention to himself. At first, he hated the idea of pretending to be a wastelander; after all, he was among people who he’d been taught were nothing but worthless mutated degenerates. However, as he travelled, Drake began to see them in is different light. He realised that they were in fact simply other human beings, ones who were doing their best to survive in a world full of deadly radiation, horribly mutated creatures and other hazards. By comparison, his upbringing had been one of privilege, not having to worry about the threats of the outside world. The more that Drake looked at his circumstances, the more he could see that he’d been lied to all his life, raised on a diet of propaganda designed to reinforce a xenophobic, us against them message while degrading anything that did not fit a narrow definition of what was ‘right’. Reaching the Commonwealth, he spent some time in Goodneighbour trying to figure out his new life and what direction he should take now. While he was there, Drake met Mitch Walker, a freelance adventurer and treasure hunter. Mitch took an instant liking to Drake, and was quick to offer him a hand in teaching him a variety of useful skills. For his part, Drake claimed to be from ‘outside the Commonwealth’, while not actually explaining his full past. Yet, at the same time, he gladly accepted Mitch’s help; while he had trained as a soldier, Drake had found that he had very few skills that were useful outside of that narrow role. Conversely, Mitch was overflowing with knowledge, both in terms of practical skills and the truths of life in the wasteland. Under Witch’s tutelage, Drake learned a lot more about life in the Wastelands. He gained a number of useful skills, specifically those relating to survival, gathering food and clean water, dealing with diseases and so on. While it was clear that Mitch found his lack of skills and knowledge yo be unusual, for where as reason he chose not to bring up the matter. Given that Goodneghbour was a community made up of those who were unwelcome elsewhere, it appeared that Mitch just assumed he was running from his past and chose to leave it at that. Drake remained in Goodneighbour for the next three years. During that time, he and Mitch became friends and then lovers, their relationship moving far beyond simply teacher and apprentice. While outwardly Mitch remained gruff, it was with Drake that he was able to open up and truly express himself. However, the relationship still remained one sided in some ways. Drake never was able to open up about his past out of fear of rejection. Mitch seemed to be accepting of this regardless, as if to accept that his lover's past was something best left unstated. Unfortunately, this happiness was not to last forever. The pair of them had been hired to protect a group of scavengers who were exploring the ruins of Cambridge, believing that they were on to something big. Instead, they were ambushed by a group of Gunners who were looking for the same artifacts. Mitch was badly wounded in the attack, with Drake doing his best to get him to safety. In this he was only partially successful; while they did get away, Mitch died from his injuries before Drake could get him to help. Even being accustomed to death and loss in the Wastelands, Drake was stil deeply hurt by the loss. Mitch had been his first love outside of his old life, and had ment much to him, even if he had never been fully honest with him. He decided to again move on, finding Goodneighbour to be haunted by too many memories. Leaving Boston proper, he ventured north out of the Commonwealth, travelling with no real destination in mind other than to simply keep moving and to see what he could find. After some months of travel, he entered Rutland in 2282. By this point he was low on supplies and had exhausted his stash of Caps, leaving him low on options for where to go next. Somewhat reluctantly, Drake began looking around the town in the hope of finding some work that he could do in order to simply continue travelling. Instead, what he found was that the community was rich with work, but also facing a number of threats that needed a capable fighter to deal with; in short, the sort of skills he possessed. Category:Enclave